the Jacksons daughter
by lioness1010
Summary: my first story so no mean comments please!the story is about Percy and Annabeth's daughter and her quest to save her parents rated T cuz i'm paranoid


Nerida's POV

I woke up to my alarm beeping furiously at me "ughhhhh "I moaned. My mom yelled up the stairs "Nerida! Get up!" "Ok mom!" I got up and went downstairs still wearing my pyjamas. Oh great I thought it's the 1st day of grade seven. "Blue pancakes for breakfast today sweetie". Hmm my dad's favourite. I ate quickly and ran upstairs to get a shower. Once I was done I dried off and ran to my room. I better introduce myself. I'm Nerida Jackson the daughter of Annabeth and Percy Jackson. I have long black curly hair and my father's blue eyes. I'm 12 years old my birthday is July the 1st. I also have a boyfriend his name is Mitchell Young. I was going to meet him before school today so I was being extra fashionable. I put on a white tank top with a fake printed on red tie on it was only the beginning of September in Manhattan so it was still warm. I also put on denim shorts and put on a tad of lip gloss. I walked down the stairs after getting dressed and brushing my teeth. And put on my favourite sandals they had straps that crossed over kinda like ancient Greek ones. My dad said" where are you going all dressed up?" "I'm meeting Mitchell before school "I heard my dad mutter "there's something I don't like about that boy". "Come on dad that's what all the dads say about their daughter's boyfriends ". "Yeah yeah your right "he said. I grabbed my lunch and said bye to my mom. My mom works out of her home office she's an architect for a company called Olympus. My dad is a police officer I once heard him say to mom that he likes catching the bad guys. She said to him that she thought he would have had enough of that by the time he was 18. I really don't get that comment. I mentally shrugged the thought off and walked through the front door. I walked to the bus stop which is 3 blocks from my house and waved to Mitchell. He waved back. Nobody else was here that's odd I thought to myself but walked toward him anyway. We talked for a bit about silly stuff then his voice became louder and raspier. He suddenly began to grow taller and morph into a giant thing well a giant. I screamed. "Laestrygonian will eat child of the Jacksons".Ok flip through my options. I could call my parents who are both at home as dad has a day off today. Nope I don't have a cellphone (nobody in my family does).Scream for help. Nobody is around to hear me. Run home. Ding ding ding we have a winner! I started to run I'm the fastest runner in my school but this thing was fast too but it was slower than me because it was massive. A thought ran across my mind at least I never got the chance to kiss the guy. I finally made it home my parents were out of the house in no time. "Nerida what's going on my mom yelled". "Mitchell turned into a monster!" I yelled back. My dad muttered "I KNEW there was something wrong with him". We all dashed into the house. My parents ran to their bedroom and I followed them. My dad pried out the loose floorboard and he grabbed a stone a gold coin and a SWORD? "I DEMAND to know what's going on here!" I yelled at my parents. "Honey just do what you're told and after everything will be explained to you "my mom said in a soothing voice. I listened my mother was ALWAYS right. We ran out back towards our fire pit. My dad lit the fire and I got a closer look at the stone and coin. The stone had a carving on it almost like someone carved and spell into it. The coin was gold but I didn't see much of it because it was clasped too tightly in my mother's hand. My dad threw the stone into the fire then the gold coin. He began to speak "Iris goddess of the rainbow show me camp half-blood". Ok WHAT? Then he said "walk through there you'll be transported to one of the only safe places in the world for people like us". I hesitated for a moment but my mom said "GO HURRY!" as the monster advanced on us he had brought some friends like 50 of them. I took a deep breath and stepped into the flames the last thing I saw was my parents fighting for their lives.


End file.
